Dancing Under the Moonlit Night
by Icicle Princess
Summary: Finn,Jake,Marceline and PB are in Aaa! But it's okay since...they are in love! Will their 'lovers' like them too? Sorry,I suck on summaries.


**Hiya guys! Me back ahaha! Anyways,it's a halloween fic for AT! And this fanfiction is not really scary..**

**PAIRINGS: Finn/Fionna, Bubblegum/Gumball, Marceline/Marshall Lee.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own AT but this fanfic.**

* * *

"Something is veeerryy weird." Said a confused Finn.

"I know right!" Replied Jake.

"I don't think we are in Ooo,dude." Said Finn.

"Anyway,let's go to the tree house!" Said Jake.

* * *

"Ugh,this cemetery creeps me out...Hey dude,you sure this is the right way?" Asked Finn.

"Yeah! Look,our tree house is over there! Let's go dude!" Replied Jake.

Finn and Jake went to a tree house which was ACTUALLY not theirs. They turned to their back and saw a girl and a cat.

"Oh my glob, what are you doing in my house?" Asked a shocked,and blushing Finn.

The girl rolled her eyes,crossed her arms and scoffed,"Your house? FYI,this is my house! So,what are you doing in my house!"

"What the-! Watch your mouth kid,when you talk to mah brotha!" Said Jake.

"Watcha mouth either dog,when talkin' to mah sistah!" Said the cat.

"A CAT?! I HATE CATS!" Screamed Jake causing the cat to shiver.

"Anyways,I haven't seen you before,do you know what dimension you are right now?" Asked the blondie.

"Ugh,in Ooo?" Replied Finn.

"Ooo? Wrong,this is Aaa." Said the blondie. "I'm Fionna,and this is my adoptive sister,Cake."

"Oh I see,I'm Finn and this is my adoptive brother,Jake." Introduced Finn.

Fionna blushed while Cake elbowed her. "Uh,well..my friend Gumball has a halloween party tomorrow,you think you could come?" Asked Fionna.

"Yeah,sure."

* * *

Finn stared in astonishment when she saw a look-alike Candy Kingdom. "What kingdom is this?" He asked.

"Candy Kingdom,of Aaa." Replied Cake.

"I'm pretty sure that there is also a Candy Kingdom in Ooo." Said Fionna.

"Yeah,ruler is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum-" Said Finn when he was cut-off by Jake.

"And she is Finn's former girlfriend!" He shouted.

Jealousy and anger entered Fionna's heart.

"No way,I hate her now." Replied Finn with a scary,cold voice which made Fionna happy.

"Oh,hello Fionna...and...Mister Finn" Said a candy person who is Gumball,ruler of Candy Kingdom in Aaa. He was holding hands with Bubblegum.

"How do you know me,anyway?" Asked Finn.

"Ah,yes..Princess Bubblegum here told me all about you." He smiled.

"Anyway guys,party's starting!" Shouted Bubblegum.

* * *

"Everyone! We will have a game...which is called, 'Loving Dancers'!" Announced Gumball.

"It's about two people will dance together,scary and romantic at the same time, and whoever wins,gets this prize.." Bubblegum said the rules while taking off a blanket or cloth to reveal...a beautiful dress, a tiara, a prince suit/tuxedo and a crown.

"The tiara and the crown is for the new prince and princess of the grasslands." Said Gumball.

"Let's begin everyone!" Exclaimed Bubblegum.

* * *

Everyone started to run to look for partners. Finn asked Fionna,Gumball asked Bubblegum and Marshall Lee asked Marceline. All three of them accepted.

* * *

All candy people were no match for Finn and Fionna cause they have won. They got the gifts and went outside.

"Hehe..that was...actually fun..." Blushed Fionna.

"I know.." Replied Finn as they sat down under a tree.

"Oh yeah Fionna?" Called out Finn.

"Yes?" Answered Fionna.

"This." Said Finn as he pulled Fionna closer to him and kissed her.

Their kiss was a long deep kiss. Finn broke the kiss and hoped no one saw them.

PB and PG giggled softly and kissed at the tree also. They watched Finn and Fionna kiss and PB pictured them by her camera.

* * *

The next day,when Finn,PB and Marceline were going to the portal,Marceline teased PB since she thought she didn't have a first kiss yet. But to Marceline's surprise,it turned out she did with PG and replied to PB that she maked-out with Marshall Lee. The two of them laughed and PB remembered something...She took out a picture and showed it to Finn. Finn was shocked and almost fainted. PB and Marceling laughed and dragged him to the portal.

_**The End...**_

* * *

**Like it ppl? So-so-so-so-so-so-so-so sorry if it is NOT-SO good or BAD. Bye!**


End file.
